Bratz Coaster
by Yopjii
Summary: Someone's after the girls and their new awesome business...... Can they find out who it is and stay safe?
1. Chapter 1

Bratz Coaster

"Hey, what's up?" Sasha said as she entered the room. Yasmin was typing on her laptop while Jade was trying to fix her personal computer.  
"Where's Cloe?" Sasha asked curiously. Yasmin looked up from the laptop.

"She's in the bathroom. She said she spotted a pimple of her head but"—

"Fantastic! I just fixed my computer!" shouted Jade. Sasha stared at Jade. It was the first time Jade had smiled for the day.

"Well, I've got fantastic-o news! Y'all aren't gonna believe this…. But the Stylesville Carnival are going to make a roller coaster with our pictures on it! It's also gonna have our music, and if we're there on the day it opens, we'll get $500 plus a hip new car! And not only that, it's the best car EVA! It's a Station 7 Ferrari!"

The girls cheered, including Cloe.

Jade started brushing her hair. Then sparks went flying from her computer and computer moniter. One spark landed on Jade's hair and slightly burned that small section. "Aw, gosh! My computer HATES me!" Jade yelled out. Cloe flung open the door. Cloe was wearing a diamond gold necklace and a red spaghetti strap with ripped blue jeans. She was holding a soaking wet rag and her pimple had soap and water all over it.

"I have a date with Koby—I mean Dylan—I mean Cade—I mean CAMERON, tonight and I don't plan on missing it! And if you're going to ruin today with all that complaining, I'm gonna FREAK! And I've gotta get this pimple off by tonight! So keep it _dowwwwnnn!" _Cloe shouted. She stared at the girls for a moment.

"…Oh my gosh, Angel. You just said you were going on a date with _Dylan. _Are you okay? You need an aspirin?" Sasha said softly. Cloe just glared at Sasha and slammed the door. And everyone heard her scrubbing this time.

Yasmin was great at giving complexion related advice and was planning on giving Cloe some tips, but Cloe was overheating, so she decided not to. Jade was great at fashion tips to wear to Cloe's date, but Cloe's head was about to explode her head off so she decided not to. And Sasha knew Cloe was going to a DJ party to dance and could give her dancing tips to show off to Cameron. But she decided not to.

"Hey, Pretty Princess. You're so good at giving advice about complexion, but why do you have a beauty mark? After all, beauty marks are made by dirt getting into the skin," Jade said, sounding smart. Yasmin stared at Jade for a long thirty seconds. "I was born with it…" Yasmin said quietly. Then she rolled her eyes and got back to typing. "You can't be born with a beauty mark. Baby skins are always pure. They have nothing on their faces," Jade questioned. Yasmin glared at Jade. "That isn't true. Where do you get your information?"

"Kool Kat, just leave her alone. She was born with it, I know. I have pictures of her at my house when she was a baby," Sasha said. "And either way, she's pretty."

Yasmin gave Sasha a warm smile and got back to typing. Jade scoffed and began twisting her screwdriver along the sides of the computer. She kept mumbling to herself.

A few hours later when Sasha was gone and Yasmin had gone to the Library, Jade screamed. "I can't fix this!" Jade yelled. Cloe rolled her eyes and said, "Tell me something I _don't _know." Jade glared at Cloe. That's when Yasmin slowly opened the door and peeked in. Neither of the girls noticed. Jade and Cloe began to fight, starting from low voices to loud, raised voices.

Yasmin sneaked passed them and put _Get Rid of a Zit Quick _guide in the bathroom, because Cloe was going to go back in there for sure. She walked out of the bathroom and sneaked passed the girls again toward the room's exit. She re-entered acting like she had never been there. And she made sure she was noticed.

"Owwwwww," cried Jade.

"Stop blowing the horn!" Cloe yelled.

"Sorry, Jay told me to do that when I entered today for some reason…" Yasmin said.

"Who's Jay?" Jade and Cloe asked in unison.

Yasmin put her finger to the side of her mouth. Then she took her ring finger and made it touch the thumb. "My cousin."

Cloe and Jade stared at Yasmin for a good 2 minutes. Then Cloe looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh! It's 5:00 PM! I've got to get this pimple off!" And she dashed back into the bathroom. "Hey? What's this?" Yasmin heard Cloe say. Yasmin smiled to herself. Cloe's gonna read it, and there'll be no more complaining, and Yasmin would've done a good deed.

In a few minutes, Cloe came out and her pimple was about gone. She was wearing a huge smile on her face. Then she started laughing her heart out.

"Would you like some fashion tips before you go?" Jade asked Cloe.

"No, I'd rather go shopping," said Cloe curiously.

"Let's hit the mall, girls!" Yasmin shouted.

So Jade, Cloe and Yasmin went to the mall, bought a smoothie, tried on 44 different outfits, bought 6 pair of shoes, bought a $120 outfit and styled Cloe's hair for $2.00.

"Girl, you are lookin' fab!" Jade exclaimed. "I love the asian touch," Yasmin said, and winked.

"All thanks to my girls," Cloe said as she was getting up to hug them. Yasmin had a quick eye, and spotted something enormously unusual. "Watch out!" Yasmin yelled, and pushed Cloe back before she could hug them.

The bullet of a gun hit the wall. Cloe gasped. Jade winced. "Let's get out of here!" all the girls said together. And they headed toward the exit. But a bullet was heading for Yasmin. There wasn't any time to duck or move. And then……….

Cloe screamed. "Yasmin! Are you okay?!"

Black.

_~I won't tell you what's going to happen next. In the next chapter you're going to discover something you thought happened. But it didn't. It's a heck of an adventure. Join Yasmin, Cloe, Jade and Sasha on this thrilling adventure that will send the hairs on your body prickle~_


	2. Chapter 2 The Shot

_~You thought the bullet hit her… you thought she'd die~_

"Oh my gosh, Dylan!" Jade cried out. She ran to Dylan where a bullet was on his shoulder. He had jumped in front of Yasmin just in time. But Yasmin was so shocked, she had passed out. Dylan quietly lifted his slingshot in target of the mysterious person. But, he was too weak and passed out.

Cloe was screaming her head off. Jade, who was getting very annoyed, said, "Shh! Cloe! Angel! Hush!" Cloe stopped screaming, and they carried Yasmin and Dylan to the hospital quickly. This time, no one chased after them or shot a bullet.

"Who was that?" Cloe asked. "I don't know, but I think they're trying to kill us," said Jade, struggling to keep Yasmin up. "You okay holding Dylan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They walked quietly the rest of the way. When they finally reached the hospital, they dropped Dylan and Yasmin in a wheel chair and rolled them in. The hospital smelled of fresh roses and a tiny bit of cinnamon mixed. "What a delicious smell," said Cloe.

Yasmin was breathing slower than before. Her heart was calming down. Dylan, on the other hand was breathing at a medium rate and his heart was racing.

A female doctor with long, flowing orange hair had walked in. She was holding a cinnamon bun and there were bite marks on it. She was chewing.

"Oh, so you're my patients," she said, happily chewing as she noticed the bullet on Dylan's arm. "Any bullets on her?" she said as she pointed to Yasmin. "I don't think so," Jade said. "Bring them in my office," the kind lady replied.

The girls picked up Dylan and Yasmin and followed the doctor. They set them down on the bed. The doctor took out the bullet, put medicine, and a bandage. For Yasmin, she put some sort of spray in her mouth and bandaged her wrists, although nothing was wrong with them. "There. They should both wake up in about 15 minutes," the doctor said.

"Thank you so much! What's your name?" Jade asked. The doctor replied, "No problem, and my name is Tricia." The doctor touched Dylan's arm and smiled.

The girls left and went to the Bratz office quickly. There, they put Dylan and Yasmin on the couch. About 20 minutes later, Dylan had woken up to find that Yasmin and the other girls were watching a movie.

Yasmin gasped. "I'm not Spanish! I'm asian! How can they make a movie about me like that and not even get my culture right?" Yasmin said angrily.

"The people look really……. Weird. I've never seen anything like it. Their eyes are smaller, their noses are slightly bigger and their mouths are..."

"Perfect."

"I guess."

"Maybe it's called Realism. I read it in a book once."

"Awkward."

"Hey, ladies…" Dylan said.

"Dylan!" Yasmin screeched. She ran up to Dylan and hugged him.

"You saved my life Dylan. Thank you!" Yasmin kept hugging him.

"Yeah, but my shoulder still hurts."

The movie was several minutes until finish. It was about halfway through the movie.

"At least I have good style in the movie, but I don't like so much black!" Jade exclaimed.

"And I don't like Dylan, plus he's not deaf," Yasmin said.

"That sounds insulting…" Dylan said, "Why would I be deaf?"

"Whoever made this movie"— Cloe was cut off.

"It's okay, but I would rather have it more realistic to our lives," Yasmin said.

The girls nodded.

"Say, Sasha has been gone for quite a while," Cloe noticed.

Then the girls noticed too. Jade pointed out, "Look, there's her cell phone! She never leaves it behind, because we've always gotta text each other. And, she's never gone this long at this time of day."

That reminded Cloe… "OH MY GOSH! IS IT TIME WHAT!" Cloe took a deep breath. "What time is it?!" she screamed. Yasmin looked at the clock. "7:00." She said.

Cloe screamed. She was supposed to meet up with Cameron at 6:30. She pulled on her expensive outfit and the cutest pair of shoes she had bought today. Then she brushed her hair, and was out the door.

"How… polite," said Yasmin, as she stared at the door, then back at the movie.

Then, there was the scream.


	3. Chapter 3 The Terrible

Yasmin flung around. "Cloe!" she yelled. Jade gasped and the girls ran to the door. "I'll stay here in case someone comes with anything," Dylan said. The girls nodded, and they went out the door.

They stopped in their tracks and looked around. "Jade, look!" Yasmin pointed at some blonde hair on the floor. "It's Cloe's!" Jade said. "And she left behind her purse," said Jade, pointing at the door.

"You look in the Plaza, I'll go look in the Mall." And they parted their ways…..

Yasmin saw Sasha walk to her. But her face was motionless. "Bunnyboo! There you are!" Yasmin said. Sasha pushed Yasmin, still expressionless. "Hey!"

Sasha pushed her again, this time knocking her to the ground. Then she got out a knife and—

Yasmin screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. "Sasha, what are you doing?!" she said, holding Sasha's wrist as hard as she could to prevent getting cut. Then, Yasmin pushed with all her might, and cut… Sasha's whole arm off!

But her face… Was still expressionless. "I am so sorry! I-I…" Yasmin said getting up. She stared at Sasha's arm. Was that a hand coming out of the cut shoulder? A wrist? An… An entire arm?!

"Oh my gosh…" Yasmin said quietly. With the arm that had been cut off and now grown back, Sasha poked the knife into Yasmin's chest. Although still being able to survive, Yasmin used all her strength to pull it away. She was starting to bleed.

_I can't even run away,_ Yasmin thought. _She's holding me tight, I won't be able to escape and I'll just die._

Yasmin pushed harder. She pushed as hard as she could and then—……..

"Cloe! Cloe, where are you?" Jade called out walking around the Plaza. Jade talked to Roxxi about anything suspicious, but Roxxi stood facing her expressionless. She didn't talk at all. "Um, Roxxi?" Jade said, waving her hand in front of Roxxi's face.

Quickly, Roxxi grabbed Jade's neck and squeezed it. She lifted Jade off the ground slowly.

Jade choked and replied in the lowest, weakest voice possible, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Roxxi kept choking Jade. Then Jade, without thinking, kicked Roxxi in the stomach. Roxxi, with no expression on her face although she was holding her stomach, dropped Jade. Jade ran for her life and ran into the Mall. No one was there, except Yasmin lying on the ground. Eitan wasn't even behind the Smoothie Booth. Katia wasn't even shopping for clothes, studying the modern arts. And all the other regular people that walked around the Mall was nowhere to be seen.

Jade ran to Yasmin. "Yasmin, Yasmin!" Jade screamed. She picked up Yasmin. "You're cold." Then Jade screamed and dropped Yasmin. Her hard body plopped on the ground hard. She had a giant hole in her chest, where her heart was. And Jade could see her heart, barely pumping. It was about to stop pumping and blood was gushing out. But Jade could not see much, because the flesh was covering most of it.

Jade fell to her knees and began to cry. She thought about the song in their movie, Rainy Day. Then she cried harder. Then she gasped. She carried Yasmin to the hospital quickly and put her in Tricia's room. But when Jade looked around, no one was there. "I'll have to do it myself…." Jade said shivering. She grabbed heart tweezers and stitches. She thought of Yasmin's heart being an article of thread, and Jade was sewing it into a stylish new outfit. So, Jade took out anything unusual with the tweezers and pumped blood in her heart with the shots. Then she quickly stitched up her heart. Then she put a patch of peached dough on the whole and added water and patted it to match up evenly with Yasmin's skin.

Jade sighed and took a deep breath. Then she pressed her hands against Yasmin's heart and did CPR… Yasmin breathed!


End file.
